


Sprout Baby

by RikiBotic



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Self-Indulgent, Sprout Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikiBotic/pseuds/RikiBotic
Summary: Some self-indulgent bullshit for the two year anniversary.





	Sprout Baby

A scream pierced through the corridor, a loud thud followed closely. Believing someone had been ambushed within the castle walls, Alfonse and his sister sprinted towards the sound. Sharena grabbed every hero they came across and either warned them to be on guard or dragged them along. Soon the duo, closely followed by both Robins and the Morgans, arrived at the Summoner's door. Discarding his princely manners, Alfonse kicked the door in and held his sword tightly. But the group was not faced with a monster, foe, or even a small mouse.

It was their Summoner, backed against the wall, caged in by a baby boy. Alfonse immediately dropped his weapon and let Robin enter the room. She plucked the little toddler off the ground and cradled it to her chest. Sharena rushed to the Summoner’s side.

“What happened Summoner?” She asked in a honey coated voice, seeing as (Y/N) was still breathing quite heavily. “Did the baby ambush you? Is he actually Loki disguised as another child?!” She shook her head.

“No, no, nothing like that.” (Y/N) lowered her hood and took a deep breath. “He just… startled me is all.” Alfonse approached (Y/N) and extended her his hand. She held his wrist as she returned to her feet. “He… He appeared suddenly. I felt a weight on my chest while I slept and when I opened my eyes he was there.” Her eyes darted around the room, saddening when they fell upon her empty nightstand. A pot lay shattered on the floor. “Oh, my plant is missing.”

“I’ll get you another one.” Alfonse mumbled as he turned his attention to the baby. He was chubby and small, not unlike every other toddler he’d seen. But the mop of silver hair that curtained his tan face was sprinkled with something Alfonse found to be suspicious; thin bluish pink petals. He held out his arms and Robin carefully handed him the child. He tried to pluck a petal off his head, but they seemed to be stuck. 

“What?” Alfonse spoke in a hushed tone. He tried another petal and got the same result, only this time it seemed to pain the child. He began to cry and squirmed dangerously in his arm. Robin took the child back but he still seemed discontent. The group passed the toddler around, yet that only fueled his cries. Finally, when the boy was handed off to the Summoner he snuggled into her careful hold.

“Mother?” The male Morgan spoke up. “Is it possible that the baby came from the plant?”

“Yes, I recall reading something like that.” The female Morgan added. “What do you think, Father?”

“It’s a very strange idea, but I think we should look into it.” Robin scratched his cheek and turned to Alfonse. “Do you perchance have any books on the topic?” 

“We could always search the library.” Alfonse gestured to the door. “Please use it as you feel necessary.” He lead the group outside with (Y/N) and Sharena trailing behind. 

“What a strange baby.” Sharena watched as he babbled in her friend’s arms. “He reminds me of… him.” 

“Yes.” (Y/N) brushed some hair away from the child’s face. “His likeness to Zacharias is uncanny.”

They soon arrived at the grand doors to the library. The two families began their search in the large bookshelves as Alfonse returned to your side. “May I?” He reached out and (Y/N) handed the baby off to him. The child cooed and reached up to grab his nose. Alfonse gave a breathy laugh that made the baby giggle. Alfonse sat the toddler on his forearm and glared at him playfully. The baby cooed at the prince before reaching back to (Y/N). She took him back but he simply reached back to Alfonse. The two of them passed him back and forth until they heard Sharena scoff.

“He wants you two to be closer, idiots.” She shoved (Y/N) towards Alfonse. The Summoner stumbled forward and Alfonse wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from falling. A heavy blush spread across their faces as the boy between them squealed happily. “See? What’d I tell you?”

“Please be careful, Sharena.” Alfonse stood to (Y/N)’s side, keeping his arm snug around her waist. The toddler protested but settled for the semi-close proximity. “I’d hate for anything to happen to our summoner or the baby.” Sharena rolled her eyes and headed towards the rest of the group, most likely to gossip instead of assist. 

“Thank you for catching me.” (Y/N) smiled at Alfonse, the baby in her arms babbled as if trying to thank him as well. 

“It’s nothing, I hope the baby is alright as well.” Alfonse looked him over once. Not a single scratch damaged the boy, but some of the petals had come loose and were floating towards the ground. “Oh goodness, is that normal? Do you think he’s alright?” 

“I-I don’t know.” The two had begun to get panicky. “Guys! Have you found anything yet?”

“No-”

“Yes!” Sharena’s voice came from the second floor of the room. She and the Morgans leaned over the railing. “We got something!” She tossed a thick book down to Robin who just barely caught it in his hands. The duo (trio) hurried to the man’s side.  _ Extinct Species of Askr  _ was written in faded ink on the cover. 

“They’re plant children, Father.”

“They’re sprout babies, Mother.”

“Morgans, keep look up there.” Robin commanded as he settle the book on the table. “Robin, please look for plant children. Alfonse, please look for sprout babies.” The two nodded before getting lost in the books. (Y/N) sat next to Robin as he began to skim the book. He stopped at a worn page. 

_ Sprouts,  _ the page read.  _ Sprouts, commonly known as plant children or sprout babies, were entities that would spend the first year of their lives as different plants before emerging from the plant as baby or toddler. After being “born”, they relied on humans to parent them. Despite originating from plants, they had no differences from humans aside from shedding any leftover petals or leaves the first months after their birth.  _

“That’s it?” (Y/N) asked. Robin skimmed the pages around it, nodding his head sadly. 

“It appears to be.” Robin pushed the book aside before standing. “I’ll take a quick look around.” He rounded a corner and another book landed on the table, narrowly hitting the baby. 

“Sorry (Y/N)!” Sharena called over the railing before disappearing once again.

(Y/N) traced the letters on the cover.  _ Parasitic Species. _

She turned the pages until she found the chapter she was looking for. The information barely took up a full page.

_ Sprouts relied heavily on humans. As seedlings, they were completely indistinguishable from normal seeds. Their abnormality would only become apparent after they’ve sprouted. The plant would dance or make soft noises when in the presence of their human caretaker. Sprouts were known to be quite picky with their caretakers. They preferred to die than to grow in the presence of a human they didn’t like. This greatly contributed to their extinction mere years after their discovery.  _

“Alfonse.” Robin wandered back to the table. She set a thin book on the table. Alfonse jogged back to the table as quickly as he could. “I can’t read these but I’ve heard you’ve been able to.” He scanned the first few pages before nodding. 

“Yes, I can read this just fine.” He picked up the text. “It’s just a Sprout care book.” 

“Perfect then.” (Y/N) bounced the baby in her lap, trying her best to ignore what she had previously read. She watched closely as he read the words thoroughly.

“Sprouts, known as plant children, are commonly used to provide children to couples with troubles conceiving. It is customary that once a seedling is found, the plant should be gifted to the second parent… so that the seedling may recognize both as it’s family.” Alfonse began to blush, faintly recalling the day he gave (Y/N) a young patch of forget-me-nots to brighten her room. “Forget-me-nots and cacti plants will most often result in baby boys, while tulips and roses produce more young girls. Sunflowers and daisies have shown no favor to either sex.”

The flower baby began to cry in (Y/N)’s arms. “Alfonse, he’s hungry.” She said, her features contorted with stress. The child only cried louder at his “mother’s” discomfort. “Check what they eat.” 

He nodded, quickly turning the pages until he came across his answer. “Plant children will be vegetarian until they have shed all their petals. They do not require a wet-nurse and will become sick if given milk. Unlike human children, they can drink water at any age.”

(Y/N) got to her feet, cradling the screaming boy. Alfonse joined her, holding the book under his arm. “I should help you… I guess I’m his second parent.” 

(Y/N) laughed. “Well it’s one way to end up with a baby.” 

-

“(Y/N), do you think that’s too big for him?” Alfonse handed the woman half a strawberry, just barely the size of his thumb. She eyed it before holding it to the baby’s lips.

“This should be fine.” She cooed as the baby cautiously opened his mouth and chewed the strawberry. He finished quickly and made grabby hands at the rest of the strawberries Alfonse had cut in similar sizes. 

Alfonse smiled, handing the boy another piece. “He likes it.” He whispered as the baby guided his fruit to his mouth. The duo watched the toddler eat quietly.

“Should we name him?” (Y/N) whispered.

“We probably should.” Alfonse whispered back. “Did you have something in mind?” 

She nodded. “He looks like someone doesn’t he?”

Alfonse grew a bit somber. “Yes… He does.”

“Is it alright with you then?”

He gently grasped her hand in his. “Yes. Baby Zacharias is just fine.” 

Zacharias laughed as he heard his name for the first time. He took a strawberry and held it to (Y/N)’s mouth. “Ah!” 

“Thank you, honey.” She let the baby shove a strawberry in her mouth. He reached for another piece and reached up to feed it to Alfonse. 

“Thank you, Zacharias.” 

“Alfonse! (Y/N)! Are you in here?” Sharena rounded the corner. “You guys disappeared on us!” 

“Ah, I’m sorry, Sharena.” (Y/N) rubbed her neck sheepishly. “Zacharias got hungry.” 

“Zacharias?!” Sharena ran up to them. “You named him already!” She quickly snatched the baby and held him over your head. “Hello, baby Zacharias! I’m your aunt Sharena!” The baby giggled happily as his parents tried to get him back. Alfonse grabbed him and cradled him to his chest. 

“Sharena, don’t spin him. He just ate and I don’t want him to-” Zacharias spit all over his tunic, crying loudly at the burning of bile in his throat. “Throw up.” Sharena jumped back to avoid the vomit falling to the floor.

“Oh honey.” (Y/N) lifted Zacharias away from Alfonse. She grabbed a rag and wiped his face and body. “You might need a bath. Oh goodness, can we even bathe him?” She found a half empty glass of water and raised it to the baby’s lips, letting him clear his throat of any left over bile. 

Alfonse looked over the book before answering quietly, “Yes.”

“I’m so sorry.” Sharena hung her head in shame. “I got a little too excited.”

“It’s alright, Sharena.” (Y/N) gave her a smile. “We just need to be careful with him.” 

“I’ll get a bath for you all.” She ran off, likely to get a maid to run a bath.

-

“How should we do this?” 

(Y/N) dipped her hand in the warm water. It passed her fingers and settled around her forearm. “It’s too deep for him.” She mumbled. 

“We could throw some of the water.” Alfonse suggested.

“No, I don’t want to waste resources.” She sat on the edge of the basin. Zacharias reached over to touch the water and she reeled him back in and sat him on her knee. “Why don’t you get in with him? So you can keep him above the water.”

Alfonse looked terrified. “What if I drop him?” He whispered, hoping Zacharias couldn’t hear him. “I don’t want to drop him.” 

“You won’t drop him.” (Y/N) chuckled to herself. “You’re a good father, yeah?” Zacharias screamed happily in her lap.

“I’ve been a father for about two hours, I doubt I’m any good.” Alfonse mumbled.

“Well, I think you’re doing wonderfully.” (Y/N) got up from the basin. “So… Get in.”

“No, I might drop him.” 

“Then I’ll just sit here-” She sat on her legs to the side of the wooden basin. “and watch. That way I can catch him if you drop him. But I know you won’t drop him.”    
Alfonse turned pink. “I-I don’t think that’s a very good idea.” He shifted his weight uncomfortably. “Why not?”

“I’d rather not be indecent in front of you.”

“Alfonse, your spring festival outfit was more indecent than nudity.” (Y/N) laughed at the man’s blushing face.

“I knew I shouldn’t have let Sharena convince me.” He gave a defeated sigh. “At least turn around.”

(Y/N) covered her eyes with her palm, Zacharias copied and putting his fists to his eyes. Alfonse chuckled. It only took a second for him to get in the warm water. “Okay, hand him to me.” She opened her eyes and peered over the basin.

“No fair, you kept your undergarments on.” She handed the baby off to Alfonse.

“I… didn’t expect that reaction.”

“I’m only teasing.” They sat in silence, watching their baby splash around with endless curiosity before remembering they were supposed to be giving him a wash.

-

Alfonse didn’t recognize the song she was humming. 

“What are you humming?” They sat in a line. (Y/N) on the basin, carefully drying his hair with a towel as he sat on the floor, doing the same to the baby in his lap.

“A song from my home.” She replied, gently coaxing the water away from his roots. “Is it bothering you?”

“Not at all.” He smiled, though she couldn’t see it. “In fact, it seems to have put Zacharias to sleep.” The boy had rested his head against his father’s new tunic, peacefully sleeping the day away. 

“He’s had a long day.” (Y/N) hummed. 

“We all have.” Alfonse slowly rose to his feet. “Thank you for sacrificing one of your tunics.” Zacharias turned in his new clothes, which was really just a dress cut from his mother’s shirt.

“Of course.” She stood next to him, leaning her head against his arm and reaching out to stroke the baby’s silver hair. “I can’t let our child freeze.” Alfonse looked at her with soft eyes, but it seemed she could barely keep hers open. 

“You should take a nap too. Today was a strange day for all of us.” She shook her head.

“My bed is too small. If I sleep with Zacharias on my chest I fear he might fall.” 

Alfonse entertained his thoughts before chuckling. “I know just the place then.” 

-

“This is  _ your  _ room?” (Y/N) marveled at the grand space before her. “I thought you said you stayed in the barracks?”

Alfonse rubbed his neck sheepishly. “I do. This is just my room, I simply don’t sleep in it.” He set Zacharias on the large bed. “Here, now you both have room to sleep. I’ll make sure we get a cot set up for Zacharias.” 

“Wait, Alfonse.” She grabbed his arm before he could leave. “You should rest too. It’s been a strange day for all of us, and I can’t deprive you of your bed as well.”

He eyed the bed. “Are you sure?” 

She nodded. “Please.”

He crawled into bed before he could oppose himself.

“It’s probably a little late, but I hope you know I love you.” She whispered, resting on the opposite side of Zacharias. 

“If I maybe be honest with you,” Alfonse reached over to caress her cheek. “I love you as well.”


End file.
